


Gone

by Algae



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae/pseuds/Algae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can he survive if she's not there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

She was gone.

Mamoru couldn’t believe it. Usako was gone.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, dammit. They were supposed to be together. That was what they had fought for. 

Or, at least, what he had fought for. 

She fought to save the world.

She was his world.

He tried calling her number again, only to hear her voice mail message cheerfully informing him that she wouldn’t be answering his call.

*****

The worst part of her being gone was how little the world cared. It was as if they didn’t realize their beloved superheroine that worked tirelessly on their behalf wasn’t there. They just kept going about their daily lives. Grocery shopping. Playing in the park. 

He watched people scuttling by from his balcony. Schoolgirls laughing as they walked by, mothers tiredly coaxing young children to keep walking, they’d be home soon, salarymen rushing to the bar for company drinks. Oblivious.

He hated them all. 

“You don’t deserve her!” he yelled to the sky, the sound carried away by the wind. 

****

Maybe, just maybe, he could do something. Maybe he could use that stupid crystal in his chest. Maybe, if he just concentrated a little more, he could reverse this. There had to be something he could do, something he could try, to get past these feelings. He wasn’t useless. Hadn’t Usako told him that? 

He sat down to meditate.

***

It was no use.

She was gone. 

He stared unseeingly across the room. 

**

Artemis came in through the window, surprised to see Mamoru sitting on the couch without having a laptop, notepad, and three reference books around him. 

Instead, Mamoru was just sitting there, his head in his hands. Artemis nudged his elbow with his head.

Mamoru absently picked the cat up. Artemis tried to ignore the tears dripping on his head. 

*

Artemis let out an undignified yowl as Mamoru jumped from the couch. His phone was ringing and Mamoru wasn’t going to miss this call. “Hello,” he breathed.

“Mamo-chan!” Usako’s sweet voice came through the receiver. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call earlier! Our plane was delayed!” Mamoru clutched the phone tighter. “But we’re safely in Sapporo now. Mom and I are almost at Grandma’s now.”

Artemis shook his head as he left the room, trying not to hear the lovers’ conversation. It was going to be a long week until Usagi got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! It popped in my head and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine


End file.
